Aislin Joyce
by Islene
Summary: je m'appelle Aislin Joyce, j'entre en septième année à serpentard. le seul problème c'est que les serpentards ne peuvent pas me voir car ma meilleure amie est à gryffondor, et que les maraudeurs ont décidés de me pourrir la vie...
1. Chapter 1

Je crois qu'il y a des chances pour que le premier jour des cours je commette un meurtre ! A savoir celui de mon bien aimé réveil ! Non mais il n'y a pas idée de sonner aussi tôt !  
Vous allez vous dire pourquoi cette cruche met son réveil à six heures alors qu'elle commence à huit ? 

Et ben il y a deux raisons : la première c'est qu'entre mes camarades de dortoir et moi ce n'est pas le grand amour alors déjà que je suis prise de pensées meurtrières contre mon réveil imaginez un peu ce que se serait si les sœurs Black et leur fidèle amie Parkinson s'y mettaient ?

Et la deuxième est un peu plus compliquée que ça. Voyez vous je m'appelle Aislin Joyce. . On ne fera pas de commentaire sur ce nom que je n'apprécie pas plus que ça. Je suis issue d'une très ancienne famille de sorciers irlandais, d'où mon prénom Aislin qui veut dire vision. Ma mère a toujours eu des idées bizarres.

Enfin bref, jusque là sang-pur, serpentard… rien d'anormal ? Et bien si, ma famille ne fait pas partie de ces extrémistes qui veulent la mort des moldus et leurs enfants sorciers. Je crois même qu'elle s'en fiche royalement, elle a d'autres sujets de préoccupation.

Le truc c'est que je suis une fille d'un naturel assez solitaire, et je n'ai qu'une seule et unique amie, qui est à gryffondor. Autant vous dire que ça crée des tensions entre nos deux maisons, surtout qu'en plus c'est une sang de bourbe. Enfin fille de moldue. Imaginez un peu la réaction des familles Black, Malefoy et compagnie.

Donc pour en revenir à nos moutons ma meilleure amie est la deuxième raison pour laquelle je me lève tôt, parce qu'avec Poudlard contre nous (enfin surtout contre moi) ce n'est pas très facile de la préserver cette amitié et les seuls moments que nous avons de tranquille pour parler c'est quand tout le monde dort.

Une fois ma douche prise je descends les escaliers en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Simple petit plaisir sadique.

Poudlard est toujours le plus beau à cette heure de la journée, quand il n'y a pas de gamins qui courent partout en criant ou Peeves qu fait des blagues à tout bout de champs.

D'ailleurs en parlant de blagues, il va falloir que je m'occupe une bonne fois pour toutes du cas maraudeurs. Ils ont déjà commencé à me chercher hier dans le train. Sauf que cette fois j'ai un avantage considérable par rapport à eux. J'ai surpris une de leur conversation l'année dernière juste avant de partir en vacances et elle était…hum disons fort intéressante !

J'arrive dans le hall, là où nous avons l'habitude de nous retrouver chaque matin. Je m'assois tranquillement sur les marches en l'attendant. Ca me laisse le temps de réfléchir. C'est pas que je sois inquiète mais je sens que cette année va être mouvementée, entre les serpentards qui me font la guerre parce que ma meilleure amie est à gryffondor et de surcroît fille de moldue, les maraudeurs qui parce que je suis à serpentard me font tout un tas de blagues plus débiles les unes que les autres et ne vont certainement pas apprécier que je les fasse chanter plus les aspics, parce que bon faudrait quand même que je les ais si je ne veux pas me faire égorger par mon père, je vais avoir du boulot pour rester en vie.

Hey Aislin !Tu redors déjà ?

J'ouvre vivement les yeux. Devant moi un sourire ironique aux lèvres, les poings sur les hanches se tient Lily Evans, Préfete en chef, fille de moldue, de la maison gryffondor et accessoirement la seule personne au monde en qui j'ai confiance.  
Je lui souris et elle me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever.

Et bien oui que veux-tu, mes vacances furent épuisantes à cause d'une squatteuse de gryffondor dans mon manoir !

Elle éclate de rire, bien que ça ne soit pas forcément drôle. Elle a passé les trois quart des vacances chez moi car elle et son imbécile de sœur ne peuvent plus se supporter.  
Je me lève et la suis, on a une demi-heure avant le petit déjeuner, largement suffisant pour une discussion matinale. Elle part aussitôt dans un long discours sur les cours et ses nouvelles responsabilités… je la tuerais volontiers dans ces moments la !

En l'écoutant partir dans sa diatribe je me rends compte à quel point elle et moi on est différentes. Rien que physiquement elle est assez grande et mince, alors que je suis petite (1m62, sans commentaires ! ) et que j'ai plus de formes. Ses cheveux lisse et roux lui descendent un peu plus bas que les épaules alors que les miens sont blonds, épais et légèrement ondulés et me descendent jusqu'au milieu du dos. Il n'y a que le regard que nous avons en commun, un regard miroir comme j'appelle ça. Sauf que ses yeux sont verts et les miens bleus-gris.

Et moralement nous sommes plus que différentes, elle s'emporte facilement quand on la provoque, surtout avec Potter, alors que j'essais de garder mon calme le plus longtemps possibles. Et puis elle c'est la préfete en chef, première de la classe alors que je me fiche du règlement. Mais malgré ça on a beaucoup de points communs, notre vision du monde… on est quand même pas amies pour rien.

On est revenu au point de départ et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle vient de me raconter.

Aislin! Aislin ! Tu m'écoutes ?

elle a l'air plutôt énervée.

oui ? oh désolée lil's, c'est juste que quand tu parles de cours et de responsabilité j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à de venir sourde.

J'ai un petit sourire ironique et elle lève les yeux au ciel.

allé Lily, fait pas cette tête, tu ne me convertiras pas à ta vie d'élève parfaite ! et viens on va manger je meurs de faim.

Après un énième levement de yeux au ciel elle me suit vers la grande salle et on se sépare à l'entrée. Je vais m'asseoir à ma table, à coté de Jay. Lui aussi est en septième année et on s'entend plutôt bien, on a le même coté venimeux et le même esprit tordu surtout quand il faut faire des plans foireux.

salut mon ange !

il attaque fort celui la, il sait très bien que je déteste qu'il m'appelle comme ça !

salut Jay, ça va ?

très bien. Tiens voilà les emplois du temps.

J'y jette rapidement un coup d'œil, on commence par botanique, c'est pas trop méchant. Ce qui l'est plus par contre c'est que j'ai méta, DCFM et potion en commun avec les têtes brûlées de gryffondors. Que du bonheur en perspective.

tu sais Aislin, Malefoy a déjà remis sur le tapis qu'il faut te faire rentrer dans le droit chemin. Il n'en démord pas et il a l'air bien décider à te le faire comprendre cette fois.

J'hausse les épaules, j'avais raison je vais avoir des ennuis. Enfin on va pas dire que je les ai pas cherché, provoquer Malefoy et sa bande est un plaisir personnel depuis la première année. Et puis au moins je ne m'ennuierais pas. Un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres à cette idée. Jay me regarde et éclate de rire :

ce sourire sadique veut sans doute dire que toi et moi on va encore « travailler » ensemble cette année ?

mon sourire n'était pas sadique. Quoi que. Peut être que si.

Jay mon ami, tu crois quand même pas que je vais laisser tomber le meilleur « collègue » que j'ai eu pour élaborer mes plans ?

cette fois on rigole tous les deux et je vois rodolphus lestrange qui nous observe d'un œil méfiant. T'as raison de me craindre mon gars ! hehe ! la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et je n'oublie pas que toi et tes copains vous m'avez envoyé à l'infirmerie pour deux semaines l'année dernière.

Jay m'a l'air partie pour une grande discussion philosophique sur l'intérêt de nous avoir mis avec les gryffondors, discussion qui m'énerve un peu.  
Je lui souris et me lève, de toute façon j'ai fini de déjeuner et Jay sait très bien que le mot « gryffondor » est un sujet sensible, parce que quelque part lui non plus il n'apprécie pas mon amitié avec Lily et je n'ai pas tout à fait envie de subir ces commentaires.  
Je sors donc un peu énervé de la grande salle et il n'est que sept heure trente.

Si j'avais été une fille chanceuse je me serais diriger sans rencontrer personne vers les serres et j'aurais attendu sagement la prof et les autres élèves, le temps de me calmer. Malheureusement il doit être écrit quelque part que je ne suis pas une fille chanceuse car les portes de la grande salle se sont à peine refermée que je me retrouve face à James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

Les maraudeurs en personne et une altercation en perspective…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fic j'espère que vous l'aimerez, bonne lecture à vous tous !

P.S : j'ai toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour relire cette fic, si quelqu'un qui est intéressé !

Les portes de la grande salle se sont à peine refermées que je me retrouve face à James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

Les maraudeurs en personne et une altercation en perspective…

J'envisage aussitôt toutes les possibilités de fuite.. Malheureusement il n'y a en a que deux. La grande salle derrière moi et les grandes portes devant. Comme il n'est pas du tout envisageable de faire demi-tour (j'ai un minimum de fierté quand même !) Et qu'ils me barrent le passage, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix que de les affronter.

Eux aussi ont marqué un temps d'arrêt en me voyant mais ça ne dure pas. Potter et Black échangent un regard de connivence que je n'aime pas mais alors pas du tout.

Allez ma fille soit une serpentarde digne de ce nom ! Je prends mon masque impassible, de toute manière tout ce que ces crétins veulent c'est me mettre hors de moi alors autant ne pas leur donner ce plaisir. Ce qui est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Je m'arrête de marcher en arrivant à leur hauteur. Potter et Black me font face m'empêchant de passer. A coté Lupin semble prêt à intervenir au cas ou ça dégénérerait et Pettigrow est impatient de voir ce qui va se passer.

C'est Potter qui lance le jeu en premier :

Tiens donc Joyce, ça fait plaisir de te revoir !

Je le regarde fixement avec mon regard de tueuse, qui ne fait pas l'effet escompté. J'aurai du m'en douter de toutes manières.

Je suis ravie de te revoir aussi Potter, tu m'as beaucoup manqué ces dernières vacances.

Je crois que j'imite parfaitement la groupie de base, ce qui ne lui plait pas. Tant mieux.

Parce que j'avais oublié de vous dire, ces messieurs ont chacun leur fan club ! Je reconnais qu'ils ne sont pas moches mais de là à créer un fan club, il faut vraiment être atteint ou ne pas avoir de dignité. Ou les deux.

Tu peux garder ton ironie pour toi Joyce, et pas la peine d'être aussi agressive on ne t'a rien fait.

Réponse de Black, et rectification vous ne m'avez encore rien fait.  
Personne d'autre sur Terre ne doit avoir autant de mauvaise foi que ce type.

Bon je crois qu'il est temps de me débarrasser d'eux. Le seul problème c'est que je ne peux pas les soumettre à mon petit chantage ici, des élèves commencent à sortir de la grande salle pour aller en cours. Et si jamais quelqu'un l'entendait par inadvertance j'aurais des problèmes. Surtout avec Lily.

Je les regarde fixement l'un après l'autre. Pettigrow, un peu plus grand que moi est assez banal dans son genre. Il n'est pas particulièrement beau ni particulièrement moche. Blond. Il baisse les yeux pratiquement immédiatement. Tellement facile.  
Lupin, plus grand, environ 1m75 très fin et tout en souplesse. Châtain avec des yeux dorés. Lui ne me regarde même pas. Ce qui me vexe un peu. J'aime pas qu'on m'ignore.  
Potter, de la même taille que Lupin, brun, yeux chocolat et cheveux en bataille qui font craquer toutes les minettes sans cervelle de Poudlard. Un des gars les plus prétentieux que je connaisse, l'autre étant son meilleur ami, Black. Indiscutablement le plus beau (vous ne savez pas combien il m'en coûte de vous dire une telle chose !) Et le plus arrogant. C'est le genre de beauté tapageuse 1m80, baraqué, cheveux et yeux noirs, peau mate. Le type parfait du ténébreux macho qui prend les filles pour des objets sexuels.

Désolée, c'est mon coté féministe qui ressort.

Lui je ne le regarde même pas, je sais qu'il lâchera jamais et moi non plus. Sauf peut être pour l'étrangler.

Bon écoutez, gryffondors de pacotille, maintenant vous me laissez passer, j'ai cours et je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

A oui, réplique Potter, et si on a pas envie de te laisser passer ? Parce qu'au cas où tu te souviendrais plus, on a un compte à régler tous les cinq.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Eux ils sont parfaitement sérieux mais moi ça me fait rire. Pour une fois que je suis en position de force par rapport à eux.

Vois-tu Joyce, reprend Black, on a pas beaucoup aimé te surprendre à écouter une conversation qui était privé. Et tu vas le regretter.

Rien qu'à voir leur tête je me dis qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. S'ils avaient été dans leur état normal ils m'auraient déjà lancé un sort et puis terminé. Mais au lieu de ça ils ont plutôt l'air anxieux.

Soudain la lumière se fait dans ma tête. Je suis vraiment une imbécile quand je m'y mets.

C'est une manière subtile de me demander ce que j'ai entendu ? Parce que moi je crois que vous n'allez rien faire du tout simplement parce que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que j'ai entendu. Et d'ailleurs c'était fort enrichissant. Maintenant j'aimerai bien aller en cours.

Je leur fais un sourire made in serpentard et je me dirige tranquillement vers le parc. Mais je vois quand même l'éclat de colère dans les yeux de Black qui me dit que ça ne va pas s'arrêter la…en même temps il a raison, c'est la réputation de son meilleur ami qui est en jeu. Pauvre Potter ! Je le plaindrais presque.

Enfin bref pour l'instant ils vont me laisser tranquille et je ne les revois pas avant cet après midi pour le cours de potion, ce qui me laisse le temps de me préparer. D'ici là direction cours de botanique avec les poufsoufles.

Ca c'est relativement bien passé je dois dire. Les poufsoufles sont pour la plupart des gens assez sympas à part Rita Skeeter. Mais elle c'est un cas particulier.

J'ai fais équipe avec Lynn Emmett, fille que je dois terrifier étant donnée la tête qu'elle a fait en voyant qu'elle était avec moi. Pourtant j'ai pas souvenir de lui avoir fait quelque chose.

Les cours où les serpentards sont avec les serdaigles ou les poufsoufles se passent bien en général. Les serpentards se sentant supérieurs à eux, ils ne daignent pas se rabaisser à avoir une conversation avec eux, et eux ne cherchent pas les ennuis. ce qui exclue tout risque de dispute.

Après le cours de soin aux créatures magiques et le repas, Jay et moi descendons lentement les escaliers qui nous mènent aux cachots quand Lily nous rattrape.

Elle et Jay se disent bonjour ce qui m'étonne un peu. Ils se sont toujours ignorés en fait. Je crois que j'ai raté un épisode.

Tu sais Aislin on a pas mal de cours en commun cette année et je..

Elle pince les lèvres, un peu à la manière de Pétunia ce qui veut dire qu'elle est inquiète. Etrangement moi aussi. Je pense voir ou elle veut en venir et j'espère de tout cœur me tromper.

Et alors ?

Je la regarde et elle s'arrête de parler. Elle se tord les mains et cherche visiblement comment m'expliquer son idée sans que je me mette à lui hurler dessus.

Lily il y a un problème ?

elle prend une profonde inspiration et se lance :

Ben voilà, je sais qu'on a fait ça qu'une seule fois et que ça c'est terminé en massacre mais on était en première année et maintenant on pourrait peut être réessayer, tu crois pas ? on a grandi, on est toutes les deux capables de se défendre…

Lily je t'arête tout de suite, j'ai pas du tout envie de retenter l'expérience, d'accord ?

Aislin !

Non j'ai dis non ! Ok ?

Je crois que je m'emporte un peu là ! Mais bon j'ai mes raisons aussi !

Je vous explique, Lily et moi on s'est rencontré dans le Poudlard Express avant la répartition. On s'est très bien entendu tout de suite, et malheureusement on a été réparti dans des maisons qui ne s'entendent pas particulièrement. Seulement comme déjà à cet age là on était doté d'un très fort caractère d'indépendance on a eu une discussion et on a décidé de rester amies malgré tout. Et quand en arrivant en cours nos maisons respectives nous ont vu nous installer l'une à coté de l'autre ça a un peu provoqué une esclandre.

Résultat à la fin de la journée les serpentard de toutes les années ainsi que les gryffondors d'ailleurs nous sont tombés dessus. Autant dire qu'à onze ans on est facilement impressionnable, j'étais loin d'avoir le caractère que j'ai maintenant. Lil's et moi avons été assez secoué.

Surtout que comme vous vous en doutez les serpentards sont loin d'être aussi tendre que les gryffondors. Et ils m'ont mené la vie très dure après ça !

Depuis ce jour la, qui reste mon plus mauvais jour à Poudlard, Lily et moi on se met plus ensemble en cours, en fait on se voit discrètement. Je dirais pas secrètement parce que ça serait bête et que ce n'est pas vrai, mais je sais qu'on pourra pas changer le monde et à plus forte raison le monde des sorciers. Et en plus, même si moi je n'ai que Lily et Jay avec qui je m'entend vraiment bien, c'est pas le cas de Lily.

Aislin écoute moi ! Je sais que c'est pas marrant d'avoir à subir les serpentards et en plus les autres maisons qui t'en font bavées, mais pour moi c'est pareil et je commence à en avoir marre de préserver le mode de pensée des gens. Sous prétexte que eux ils font comme ça on devrait faire pareil ? Je sais que t'es très loin de penser comme ça et je sais aussi que jusque là t'as voulu qu'on fasse comme ça parce que tu voulais pas que j'ai trop d'ennuis avec les membres ma maison ! Mais j'en ai marre tu comprend ? T'es ma meilleure amie, et l'avis des autres je m'en fous !

Je reconnais bien la Lily. Seulement elle a aucune idée des ennuis qu'on va s'attirer si jamais on montre à tous le monde qu'on est toujours aussi proche et que c'est pas eux qui changeront ça. Déjà que la Malefoy et les autres l'ont en travers de la gorge j'ose même pas imaginer.

Seulement cette idée me plait. Après tout pourquoi on se gênerait ? Regardez Black et Potter, c'est vrai qu'ils sont dans la même maison, mais honnêtement ça a pas du être hyper facile pour eux non plus. Tel que je connais les Black.

Lily me regarde droit dans les yeux et je lui fais un grand sourire.

Et puis tu sais, dit-elle de son air angélique, ça pourrait pimenter un peu notre septième année non ?

Ça y a pas de soucis, ça va être très pimenté !

On éclate de rire et je me rend compte qu'il y a plus que nous deux, tous les autres élèves sont déjà en cours, dont Jay qui a du s'éclipser quand Lily a haussé la voix. C'est vrai que quand elle s'y met on l'entendrait de près au lard.

Après un dernier regard complice on entre bras dessus bras dessous dans les cachots, et on s'asseoit à la salle table encore libre, à l'étonnement puis à la colère des septièmes années de gryffondors et serpentards… 


End file.
